deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Slade Wilson (Arrow) vs Ra's al Ghul (Nolanverse)
In my return to DF, I'm going to put two warriors from seperate DC Universes into the arena. One is walking out alive. Slade Wilson......The Australian mercenary, hellbent on bringing down Oliver Queen. VS Ra's al Ghul......The leader of the League of Shadows, determined to bring order to the world. WHO.IS.Deadliest??? Slade Wilson Slade Wilson (born 1968), codenamed Deathstroke by A.R.G.U.S., is a former member of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service/ASIS Unit, the former leader of the Blood Cult and the second season's main antagonist. He is also the former friend and ex-partner of the late Billy Wintergreen, the father of Joe Wilson, and one of the former mentors/friend turned enemy of Oliver Queen, friend turned enemy of Sara Lance, and the lover of the late Shado. During the season 1 flashbacks Slade is an ally of Oliver on the island who taught him most of his combat skills whilst attempting to stop the plot of Edward Fyers with Oliver and Shado. In Season 2 Slade appears in the flashbacks, as a protagonist and secondary antagonist, and present day, as the main antagonist, with a mission of vengeance to take away everything Oliver cares about for him getting Shado killed by Anthony Ivo, working with Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev to do so. However, at the end of the season finale, his plan failed, he was cured of the Mirakuru, and he was imprisoned in an A.R.G.U.S. supermax back on Lian Yu. Slade-is-Deathsroke-Arrow-Season-2.jpg|Slade Wilson 400px-Para1911G.I..jpg|Twin M1911A1's 41nSbi36agL. SY300 .jpg|Slade's swords Weapons: Long range: Twin M1911A1's Short range: Custom sword Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul was Batman's Mentor. He and the Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow attempted to release Scarecrow's fear toxin into Gotham's sewers, but James Gordon and Batman stopped them. Gordon damaged some train tracks that were part of the tracks that the train with the fear toxin was on,and moments before it went off the tracks and crashed and exploded in a car garage, Batman said to Ra's: I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you. Ra's used his last moment to meditate. It is unknown if he survived the crash. Ra's al ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Beretta 92 stainless steel.jpg|Beretta M9 League of Shadows sword.jpg|League of Shadows sword Gauntlets.jpg|Gauntlets Weapons: Long Range: Beretta M9 Short range: League of Shadows sword, gauntlets X-Factors Training: Slade-83 Ra's-91 Ra's was skilled enough, and trained well enough to become the leader of the League of Shadows. No easy feat. Slade, while he's been trained by Australian Intelligence, simply isn't at the same level. Physical fitness: Slade-87 Ra's-79 Close, but i'm giving the edge to Slade here. He may have only one eye. However, the fact remains that he's also enhanced by Mirakuru. Which brings his score up. Ra's is an older man, and as such he's hampered by possible health problems. Will this come into play to harm him? We'll find out. Experience: Slade-77 Ra's-89 This is where Ra's advanced age comes to help him. Although he is not as old as his comic counterpart, he's still in his late 60's-early 70's. Slade is only in his late 30's early 40's. Ra's has been all around the world in his lifetime, seeing wonders of the world that Slade can only dream of. And learning things Slade has not. Hand to hand: Slade: 86 Ra's: 83 Slade wins this one barely. He trained Oliver Queen, while on Lian Yu. And he was able to defeat his former friend, Billy Wintergreen in one on one combat. Ra's, has trained Bruce Wayne. Both of these men were also defeated by their former proteges, in combat. I still must give it to Slade, on the grounds that he is younger, and therfore will be able to fight with more ease. Mental Health: Slade-56 Ra's-69 Ra's takes this final xfactor. Slade, under the influence of mirakuru, is a mad man. While he does have control most of the time, he has his moments when he's not. It takes intense focus to really be in control. On the other side, you have Ra's. The league of Shadows destroys civiliizations when they reach their peak. This takes alot of mental instability to think its alright to do that. However, he is fully in control and aware of his decisions as well. Voting ends June 22, 2014. Battle Ra's al Ghul's monastery, the Himalayas. 1800 hours "You have the audacity to believe you are the one to lead us? What makes you so sure.....Mr. Wilson?" Ra's askes a man wearing an eyepatch, and the garments of a mercenary. "You know that I am ready, Ra's. I've been training with you for years now. What about the spoiled richboy, Wayne? You let him in right out of prison. Hell, I bet you freed him you basterd!!! He burnt down our home and you want him to lead us? And you couldn't even kill him when we attacked Gotham. That makes me sick. You're nothing anymore Ra's." Slade spat at Ra's boots. Ra's large manservant, named Ubu lunged towards Slade, bellowing "NOBODY DISRESPECTS THE MASTER!!!!!!" Slad sidestepped the giant of a man, kneed him in the groin, sliced at his hamstrings. Ubu collapsed to the ground as quickly as the blade passed through his legs. Slade then decapitated Ubu in one fell swipe of the blade. "UBU!!" Ra's yelled as 37 ninjas descended upon Slade, poised to attack. "No, i shall handle this myself. Ra's then stepped up to Slade. Ra's drew his sword and took a Beretta from the holster of a man named Barsad. "Ready when you are, old man." Slade said. Ra's lunged forward, slicing Slade's cheek slightly, Slade countered with his twin swords, one parrying Ra's blade, the other attempting to cut his heart out. Ra's sidestepped this, trapped a sword in his scallops, and broke it with ease. Slade isn't surprised by this turn of events and fires one of 1911's wildly. However it barely misses Ra's and hits his sword, cutting it in two. Ra's then fired a bullet into Slade's stomach, and stabbed him in the calf. "Well now, I thought you'd be more of a fighter, Mr. Wilson." Ra's spoke, as he circled his disabled opponent. A 9 mm bullet in his gut, and a broken sword in his right calf. "You could have been my heir, my daughter could have been yours. My empire at your command." Ra's sighs and removes the sword from Slade's leg. "Ahhh ughhh" Slade grimaces. "But now, it seems that you are not worthy to lead the League." Ra's prepares to deliver the killing blow. "Ra's, there's something very important you should know......" Slade said weakly. Suddenly, Slade's leg caught Ra's from under him, Ra's center of gravity being sabotaged, and falling down. "Mirakuru's a bitch, isn't it old man?" Slade says as he has Ra's at his mercy, twin 1911's pointed at his head. "Do what you must, Mr. Wilson." Ra's says. WINNER: Slade Wilson Category:Blog posts